


[ART] Corner Table Boys Forever

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster), prodigalsanyo



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, High School, M/M, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalsanyo/pseuds/prodigalsanyo
Summary: Fanart inspired by Leif Writes submission to the Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020, "Corner Table Boys Forever", Malcolm/Vijay, Brandasara.  Check out the fic.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Vijay Chandasara, Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Friday Posts





	[ART] Corner Table Boys Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/gifts), [Love_Me_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Me_Dead/gifts), [TrenchcoatRats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatRats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Corner Table Boys Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222283) by [Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes). 



> Give some love to Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster) for their fluffy and angsty Brandasara fic "Corner Table Boys Forever" which inspired the sketches of teen Malcolm and Vijay. Much love to Ryan (Love_Me_Dead) and rats (TrenchcoatRats) for both beta'ing the fic. Sweet hustle, everyone!

Malcolm Whitly

* * *

Vijay Chandasara

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional sketch inked with Sharpie and colored with Crayola pencils.
> 
> Many thanks to KateSamantha for providing me with photo manips and reference pics in the eleventh hour. I'm only as good as my friends, y'all.


End file.
